The Real Me
by thirdwheel
Summary: its summer after 6th year and harry and draco run into each other HPDM
1. Chapter 1

The Real Me- Introduction 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own all of these characters. But I _wish_ I could say I came up with them all myself.

**Summary:** Draco and Harry run into each other the summer after 6th year. Both boys have changed a lot. They get to know each other and, well, just read, you'll see. ( my first summary, sorry if it sucks.) HP/DM.

**Introduction:**

Draco Malfoy, when dragged from Hogwarts' grounds by Severus Snape, knew his life at Hogwarts was over. By this point, life as he knew it had been turned upside-down. With his father and mother dead and a Dark Mark tattooed to his arm, he fled with Snape to the professor's small, shabby looking home. Draco knew he had failed the Dark Lord, and knew that his punishment would be the same as his parents'. Snape was quickly packing his things. Draco sat on the sofa swallowed by the darkness of depression.

'_No, it can't be true. This is just a nightmare. This can't be my life.'_ He thought as he sat there, his wand still tightly gripped in his right hand. He knew, if he didn't take action, he would be dead in less than 48 hours. And if he was going to take action, this was the time to do it. So, when Snape and Draco made to run away to the secret hideout, Draco slithered away into a muggle town.

**The Real Me- Chapter 1**

Draco knew that the last place anyone would go looking for a Malfoy was a muggle town filled to the max with muggles and wizarding folk-free. Draco had gone immediately to have his tattoo surgically removed. Little did he know that that was such a painful process. They cut out the tattooed skin and replaced it with flesh and fat from his arse. He had gone shopping for muggle clothes too. And where, do you ask, did he get all this muggle money? Well, he got a job of course. He was the #1 paid prostitute and stripper at Dave's, a bar with, shall we say, a talented staff (in other words lots of prostitutes, strippers, pole dancers, etc.). He worked from 5pm to 5am. Dave gave him a place to sleep upstairs, though most mornings he would wake up in some strange man's bed. But it would have to do for now.

It had been 4 weeks since his escape to the muggle town. Draco was swinging at a park down town, surrounded by a bunch of cheap apartment buildings and alternative clothing stores. He was complaining to himself about how his back ached and how he wished he could do magic just this once so that he could be at least feeling better for tonight. He was so lost in thought that he didn't see a particular raven-haired boy walk out of Dashal's Dangerous Clothing store.

Harry had been stressing all summer. What was he going to do about Lord Voldemort and the horcruxes? Plus his aunt and uncle hadn't helped ease the stress by making him the housemaid. He decided he had to get out of there. He exchanged a bunch of his wizarding money for muggle money at Gringott's before coming home to the Dursleys. So, with that money he set out to find a cheap apartment a good distance from the Dursleys. He had to still be close enough to their place so he could flee there incase of an emergency.

He finally found a place. His roommate was named Josh. Josh used to be a woman and was way into drugs. Josh had a fohawk (you know, one of those mohawks with hair on the sides. It's kinda like a baby mohawk.) and was way alternative. He was often seen with a punk rock green t-shirt over his black and white striped long sleeve, with a pair of very baggy torn up jeans. Josh was a very confused 20-year-old, uh… person. He had had quite a tough life. And was still having troubles. There was no question as to why he was so into drugs. But Harry was quite grateful.

Harry had become quite alternative/punk himself. He told himself that it was just a disguise. He had his lip pierced straight down the middle, a barbell though his right ear, his left eyebrow pieced and he often wore black eyeliner as well. He wore a lot of black and bought most of his clothes at Hot Topic. He used make-up daily to cover up his scar. And every night Josh and Harry would go out to a different club, pick up some hot chick or guy to bring home, get wasted with, sleep with, and dump back out on the street the next morning. Life was great, well, it should have been. But Harry, no matter how much he drank or smoked, could not get Voldemort off his mind. He was becoming more and more miserable everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Real Me- Chapter 2**

Harry had woken up early this morning. He lay in bed trying to go back to sleep, but he could only think of the horrible task that lie ahead of him. He got up, showered, put on his make-up, dressed and made some scrambled eggs for breakfast. Then he brushed his teeth and sat on the couch trying to decide what he wanted to do today. He could hear Josh and his female prostitute giggling upstairs. (Harry had decided not to go out last night.) Harry decided he'd go for a walk. He grabbed his wallet with his muggle I.D. and money and chained it to his pants and stuck it in his back pocket. He walked down stairs to the lobby and out the double doors onto the street. He walked around the block occasionally going in to check out his favorite stores. He was people watching and trying to distract himself from the thoughts of Voldemort. He went into his very favorite store, Dashal's Dangerous Clothing. (I'm sure by now you can see where this is going). They had a new display up. The display was covered with Emily The Strange clothing and boxers with skeletons tiled all over them. Harry walked around inside looking at all the displays he had memorized. Then Dashal saw him and walked over to talk to him.

"Hey Harry. Have you seen the news yet today?"

"Hey Dash! Uh, no, why?" Harry normally checked the news everyday, to see what Voldemort was up to, but there hadn't been much happening lately.

"A big business building blew up mysteriously. They say it lit up in _green_ flames. GREEN!"

"No way, you're kidding right?"

"Naw. But I can't, for the life of me, remember what the business was called."

"Huh." Harry said lost in thought. Voldemort was back. No doubt the building was a wizarding building and Dashal couldn't remember the name because of a spell.

"Anyway, I better be getting back to work. See ya Harry!" Dashal said cheerfully. Harry walked out of the store even more glum than when he went in. He walked toward the park that was in the middle of the square. It was surrounded by run down apartment buildings and other stores like Dashal's Dangerous Clothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all those who reviewed. I really, really appreciate the feedback!

And Sorry for the 2nd chapter being short and it being so long since I updated. But I hope you all enjoy this new update!

Thanks again

**The Real Me- Chapter 3**

Harry walked to play structure in the middle of the park. There sat two swing sets, 4 swings per set. There was only one occupied swing. It was occupied by a boy with messy, white-blonde hair filled with little dreadlocks from neglect. He looked unnaturally skinny and was wearing tight, well-worn, clothes. Harry picked a swing in the other swing set. Harry was mumbling to himself about 'tasks ahead', 'Voldemort' and 'the other pieces' and shuffling his feet in the dirt below his swing.

Draco had his eyes closed and was daydreaming about what life could have been if he had succeeded in Voldemort's task, or if Voldemort had never existed. He thought he heard somebody walking near him, but he kept his eyes closed. He heard the person sit down on one of the swings. The person was mumbling to themselves. Draco pretended not to be paying attention but he was secretly eavesdropping. Most of what the person was saying was inaudible or didn't make sense. But then Draco caught the word 'Voldemort". Draco couldn't help himself his head shot up and his eyes popped open. He looked over at the person and couldn't help the gasp that escaped his mouth. No it couldn't be him, not here.

Harry was watching his feet move back in forth in the dirt when he felt someone's eye on him. He tried to ignore the feeling. Then the person gasped, and Harry, without thinking, turned his head to look at the person. He too gasped.

"Potter!"

"Malfoy!"

The two stared at each other, mouths open, stunned. No way!

"Whoa…" Harry said as a smile crept across his face.

"What are you smirking at?" Draco drawled, now fully recovered from his shock.

"Same old Malfoy… You know I really should kill you…" At his last comment Draco's breath caught and he gave Harry a questioning sideways glance.

"I said I should. But I hardly think this is the right place." Draco sighed deeply and Harry swore he saw Draco's eyes water. Harry took pride in the fact that he had almost made Draco Malfoy cry.

"What are you doing here anyways? Or is it Deatheater business?"

Draco winced and shook his head. Draco rolled up his sleeve to show the mutilated skin where the Dark Mark had been. When Harry looked up he saw Draco with a new perspective.

"Doesn't that mean you're on Voldemort's death list?" Draco nodded.

"So that gives you what, 5 hours to live?"

"I have been here for a while, actually."

"What's a while?"

"A couple of weeks."

"Hmm…"

"What about you, you live around here?" Draco asked.

"Mm…well, I moved into an apartment a little ways away, but my aunt and uncle live a bit away."

"Cool."

"Sure."

"You know what time it is?"

"Uh, yeah…" Harry leaned over and showed his watch to Draco.

"I got to go. I have got work." Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Draco nodded to say, 'yes, I have a job Harry, as hard as it is to believe' and walked away.

"Bye," Harry called out. Draco waved.

To Be Continued…

So what'd you think? Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Real Me- Chapter 4**

Harry went back to the apartment to find Josh sitting alone on the couch.

"Sup." Harry said when he saw Josh.

"Not too much, you?" Harry laughed at the casualty of the conversation.

"I just had a flashback of my previous life." Josh gave him a questioning look.

"I just saw this guy that is like my school enemy. Weird huh?"

"Sure."

"Are you wasted?" Harry asked disappointed in Josh's reply.

"No, why?"

"I guess it's hard for you to understand." Josh laughed at him.

"You nerd!" Josh threw a pillow and it hit Harry square in the face.

"That's ok, I still love you Harry."

Harry glared at Josh and then jumped on him. The two were laughing hysterically and playfully punching each other. Then Josh grabbed Harry around the neck and gave him a noogie.

"JOSH!" Harry jokingly shouted. Josh let go of him and Harry pinned Josh to the ground. (They had fallen of the couch by this point)

"Ha!" Harry snarled in Josh's face. Josh was much bigger than Harry though and he flipped the two of them over so that he was on top.

"Ha!" Josh mimicked Harry.

"Damn…" Harry made a cute little pouty face.

Josh got up and started to walk back toward the bedrooms. Harry quickly got up and jumped on Josh's back.

"Ok Harry, get off, for real. I have to pee." Harry got off obediently. Josh laughed and spanked Harry across the butt.

"YOU ASS!" Harry shouted as he attempted to chase Josh down, but Josh had already run into the bathroom and locked the door. At first Harry plotted against Josh and decided he would wait just around the corner from the bathroom and get Josh back when he walked by. But then he heard Josh turn on the shower water and knew it could be hours before Josh ever came out of the bathroom.

Harry went into the kitchen and made a lunchmeat sandwich and put a glob of potato salad and scoop of coleslaw on his plate too. He grabbed a handful of chips and a Sprite. Harry sat down at the table to eat his lunch. He pondered over his interaction with Draco. Harry started to wonder if it was even real. It had been so weird. Maybe he had still been a little drugged up and it had just been his imagination. Yeah, that had to be it. Then Harry remembered what Dashal had said that morning. Had that been true, or had he made that up too, just because he was so desperate to hear something about the magical world. Harry sighed and finished his lunch.

Harry cleared his plate and tuned on the XBOX. He started playing Halo. After about an hour of playing Harry decided to go take a nap. Josh was still in the bathroom, though the shower water wasn't running anymore. Harry pulled off his jeans and crawled under the covers. Harry quickly fell asleep. This was highly unusual, but nobody was wake or there to even notice let alone care.

Hours went by and Josh finished getting ready. He put on what he called his 'sexy clothes'. He made sure he smelled good and looked good and had plenty of cash. He went to wake Harry at about 5:30 that afternoon. Harry opened his eyes to find Josh dressed up in his night clothes.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"Time for you to get ready for some night fun." Josh replied. "Hurry up." He added walking out of Harry's room.

Harry got up and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He reapplied his make up and went back into his room, to find something to wear. He chose a black, satin , button up shirt and a pair of untorn jeans. Harry quickly put them on leaving the shirt untucked and wearing his most comfortable undershirt and olive green boxers. He put on his glasses and a pair of black combat boots.

"You ready?" Josh called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Harry called back as he tied the last bit of his second shoe and chained and stuffed his wallet in his back pocket. Harry walked into the kitchen to meet Josh.

"You look cute." Josh said as he ran his finger through his hair. "But I wish you'd let me do your hair."

"It all depends on what you plan on doing to it."

"Taming it."

"Fine."

"Yay." Josh shoved Harry onto the couch and ran into the bathroom to grab his hair products.

To Be Continued.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Real Me- Chapter 5**

Josh brought out all his hair products and set them on the coffee table in front of the couch. Harry gave Josh a nervous glance.

"Chill." Josh said shaking a can of hair product. Harry whined and closed his eyes. Josh spent about 30 minutes working on Harry's hair. Josh was the very first person to find a way to tame Harry's hair. Of course it took more that half of each of his expensive hair products to do it, but he did it. He styled Harry's hair so that it was spiked all over and flipped up at the front.

"I'm a genius! You look SO cute."

"I'm afraid." Josh laughed and handed Harry a hand mirror.

"Hey, it actually looks good."

"Duh, I did it!" Harry chuckled lightly.

"Thanks."

"No Prob! Let's go!"

"I'm ready."

The two boys walked out the front door and got into Josh's black Jetta. In the car the boys started discussing where to go.

"You know where we haven't been yet?"

"Where?"

"Dave's."

"Dave's?"

"Yep."

"Is it any good?"

"It's the best. I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier."

"Sounds good."

"Alrighty then, Dave's it is!"

The boys sped off to Dave's Bar. (What? You knew it was going to happen.) They got there, parked, go tout, and straightened the clothes before going inside. Inside the place was crazy. In the center of the room there was a round stage with poles, flashing lights, smoke, and water shooting up all over the place. And in the middle of the mass were naked, or partially naked people showing off there stuff.

"Whoa…" Harry moaned. Josh looked him over and, noticing the strain in the crotch of Harry's pants, smiled. Josh patted Harry on the shoulder. The two walked further into the bar and sat down at a table close to the stage. A pantless/pantyless waitress with a wet white t-shirt came up to them and asked them what they wanted. They ordered two beers and a stack of onion rings. Harry sat back in his seat trying to adjust himself in his pants. Suddenly the stage cleared and all the lights, water, and smoke stopped. The pole disappeared into the ground. Nothing was there, it was just a plain old stage. Then there was a voice echoing throughout the bar.

"And now, everybody's favorite: Dragon!"

The whole place erupted with cheers.

"Who's Dragon?"

"I don't know."

Then the lights started up again and a thin layer of smoke covered the bottom of the stage. More cheers from the crowd.


End file.
